motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pollos Banditos (Type 3)
The '''Banditos Gang' is back! They didn't take your betrayal kindly last time but this time they're sure to succeed!'' They're gonna commit the '''biggest break-in of all time' and you have to help them! And maybe they'll be kind enough to share the spoils...'' The Wrong Way The Gang says they need '''Clown Masks,' and they know exactly where to get them!'' Objective: *Build 1 Bendy Speedster to unlock the Race *Collect 1 Clown Masks to reach the next stage ! Race: Shop Manager. Rewards: Clown Mask Cars Available: *Bendy Speedster (3 ) *Devorok Full Hybrid (5 ) *Louis XIV (6 ) *ZFC Pickup (8 ) Stage Reward: *5 *5 *10,000 *Road Muscle Quick Theft Auto Our car is '''out of fuel!' No time to refuel, let's just steal a new one!'' Objective: *Build 8 Road Muscle to unlock the Race *Collect 1 Silver Key to reach the next stage ! Race: Car Owner. Rewards: Silver Keys Cars Available: *Road Muscle (5 ) *Legran GT24 (7 ) *Brown Pearl (8 ) *Green Devil (10 ) Stage Reward: *5 *5 *50,000 *Peaks Race Car Free Man's Best Friend We're gonna need some '''heavy tools' to pull this robbery! First of all, something to break lockers!'' Objective: *Build 9 Peaks Race Car to unlock the Race *Collect 4 Crowbars to reach the next stage ! Race: Free Man. Rewards: Crowbar Cars Available: *Peaks Race Car (6 ) *Tank Copter (8 ) *Zombie Truck (10 ) Stage Reward: *10 *10 *100,000 *1 Mystery Card *Wild Rider More Dakka Second, nobody is gonna take us seriously '''without weapons!' Let's get some guns without roses!'' Objective: *Build 5 Wild Rider to unlock the Race *Collect 6 Weapons to reach the next stage ! Race: Gas Station. Rewards: Weapons Cars Available: *Wild Rider (8 ) *Zombie Truck (10 ) *Space Rescue (12 ) *Green Storm (14 ) Rewards: *10 *10 *500,000 *2 Mystery Cards *Jet Rig Da Swaggy Code Last but not least, we need to '''obtain the lock codes!' Perhaps a banker or two could help us here!'' Objective: *Build 8 Jet Rig to unlock the Race *Collect 8 Codes to reach the next stage ! Race: Arrogant Trader. Rewards: Codes Cars Available: *Jet Rig (10 ) *Green Panther (12 ) *Green Koloss (15 ) *Rocket Monster (18 ) Rewards: *15 *15 *1M *2 Mystery Cards *Pool Truck Time To Rob! We finally have enough material to '''start robbing' Objective: *Build 11 Pool Truck to unlock the race *Collect 10 Gold Bars to reach the next stage ! Race: Angry Cops. Rewards: Gold Bars Cars Available: *Pool Truck (15 ) *Meditruck (17 ) *AltF4 (18 ) Rewards: *15 *15 *5M *2 Mystery Cards Gold Mine 'More banks, more gold, more profit!' Supposing we don't get caught of course!'' Objective: *Build 11 Pool Truck to unlock the race *Continue to win Gold Bars ! Race: Angry Cops. Rewards: Gold Bars Cars Available: *Pool Truck (15 ) *Meditruck (17 ) *AltF4 (18 ) Mega Rewards Special Team * Austin Fisher * Al Terre * K-9 Agent Event Cars * Peaks Race Car * Road Muscle * Jet Rig * Pool Truck * Wild Rider Past Events *None. Category:Special Event